the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Another Universe - Chapter Two - House of Newbie/House of Artifacts
KT walked with Nina through the halls of school. "So, you're saying something's in the attic? Like what?" KT said. "I don't know..It was like a black figure," Nina shrugged, "So, it could be a ghost!" KT looked at Nina, Nina's eyes widened, "A Ghost? It couldn't be, I mean, Ghosts don't exist." Nina says, "Oh please, Have you seen Ghost Hunters?" KT asked, rolling her eyes. "But...Ghost Hunters is a fake reality show, trying to get people hype all about ghosts." Nina said. "I guess you're right. But, Just don't abandon the thought." KT said as the two reaced their lockers. Amber walks towards the two. "Hey Neens! Hey KT!" She smiles as she opens her locker, "Hey!" Nina smiled, "I was thinking, Maybe we can go shopping after school? I really need to get new shoes! Plus, I need someone to go with me." Amber flipped her hair, "Sure, I'll go!" KT smiled, "Same, I have nothing better to anyways, and I really don't want to deal with Patricia's nagging." Nina smiled. "Yay!" ---- A black taxi parked in front of the campus, A tall dirty blonde headed boy exits the taxi, "Thanks and here's a tip." the boy said as he pulled out a 50 dollar bill, the taxi man reaches out, taking the bill and drives off. "Well...I'm here." the boy says, then dragging his suitcase somewhere. "So, Patricia, What's the next plan?" Joy said as she sat next to Patricia, who was drawing hearts in her book. "Next, We'll lock Curly in the cellar." Patricia said to Joy. "I don't have a problem with KT, I find her nice! It's Nina, I have a problem with." Joy laughed, "But we have to show Curly a little lesson!" Patricia said. "I guess your right, Anyways, Let's talk about Fabian." Joy smiled as he walked in, KT and Nina came in next, Amber last. "Ugh, I think we've been through this Joy. Fabian doesn't have a crush on you..." Patricia said. "Patricia! Be Quiet! I have a chance with him, I mean, He's not dating anyone!" Joy smiled, Patricia sighed. Oh how little does she know... Patricia thought. "Hey, Nina, I was thinking something!" KT said, "Something like?" Nina raised her eyebrows, "Let's go to the attic tonight!" KT whispered, Amber and Fabian turned around, "Ooh, Attic party! I wanna join!" Amber smiled, "You're seriously going to the attic...?" Fabian said. "Yep!" That's when arrived, "Goodmorning Class, I'm , you will be learning French today!" smiled and wrote down some french definitions on the board. ---- After School Amber parked her car in front of St John's Shopping Center, She quickly exits the car with Nina and KT. "Okay, So, Who's up for some shopping?" Amber flipped her hair As the three reached the store, Nina saw an old woman holding three artifacts, a locket, a moon key, and a sun key. They looked extremely beautiful, "Excuse me, Do you know how much this costs, and can I buy it?" Amber asked,pointing at the locket, The wrinkly old woman looked at Amber, "You are not the one to buy this locket. She is." The lady said, pointing at Nina, Amber looks at Nina, who was browsing the specific piece of clothing with KT. Amber walks over to the two, "Nina, I need a favor, I'll give you the money if you buy me...That locket with this." Amber handed Nina atleast a hundred dollar bill. Nina walks over to the lady, pointing at the Locket, KT comes over. "Ooh, How much are those keys? They look pretty cool!" KT smiled. "They're Free, I've been waiting for the two of you to meet your destiny." The lady smiled, handing the locket to Nina and the Moon and Sun keys to KT. "Never, Let anyone, get their hands on this. Great power is stored within. Beware of the Black Bird." The lady says, KT and Nina glance at each other. "Beware of the black bird?" KT asked. "There is no time left, The ones who take it are stuck in it forever. Only you two can fix it." The lady says, "KT, Nina! Get over here!" KT and Nina turn around, "What?" When they turn back around, the lady is gone. ---- "So, you're sure she said something about your destiny? Because, I want a destiny too!" Amber, Fabian, KT, and Nina sat in the attic. "Yep, So, What does this mean?" Nina said, holding the locket, KT was holding the two keys. "Wait, can I see your keys, KT?" Fabian asked, "Um...Sure?" KT handed the keys to Fabian. Fabian looks at the keys, "My uncle Ade, showed me these before. They're some type of keys for a ritual, It was used in Egyptian Rituals though, and Nina, Can I see your locket?" "Um...Okay?" Nina hands the locket to Fabian, "I've actually never seen this before. Maybe tomorrow, after school, we can go to my Uncle Ade's place?" Fabian said, "I'd like a little adventure- Shh someone's coming." KT heard the attic door creep open. "Quick, Hide!" Amber whispered. The four stood up, hiding behind a portrait. "Yes, I'm aware that there is a deadline." A voice was heard, it sounded like a girl's voice. Amber looks at Fabian and whispers, "That sounds like Joy...". "What locket? I don't have one, remember? I can't just buy one!" the girl said, "Ugh, But dad...Can you atleast send me a picture of it?" she asked, That's when Amber's mouth opened, "Fabian...That IS Joy..." Amber whispered, "Joy?" Nina whispered, "Yes, That's Joy." KT and Fabian nodded, "The locket..." Amber sighed and whispered. Category:Blog posts